With the development of today's technology, various electronic devices such as desktop computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), smart phones, external hard drives, flash drives, printers, office machines, mouse devices, keyboard devices or video cameras have gradually become indispensable auxiliary tools in people's lives or work.
Generally, the functions of various electronic devices become more complicated, and the trends of designing the electronic devices are toward miniaturization. Correspondingly, the size of the flexible cable for transmitting electronic signals becomes smaller, and the gap between the electric contacts of the flexible cable is gradually decreased. During the process of fabricating the circuit board, it is necessary to test the electric contacts of the cable in order to realize whether the connection of the cable is accurate.
Conventionally, the wires of the cable are manually tested in a one-by-one manner. However, if the attention of the tester is not concentrated after the prolonged repetitive test, the erroneous test result is readily generated. Under this circumstance, the production yield of the circuit board is deteriorated. On the other hand, if the output value of the production line is increased, the testing process is labor-intensive and time-consuming. In other words, the fabricating cost is increased.
For solving the drawbacks of the conventional technologies, there is a need of providing a testing system for accurately and quickly testing whether the functions of the wires of a cable of a circuit board are normal.